This apparatus generally comprises at least one stop arm forming a blade pivotably mounted relative to the ski by means of a hinge. A pedal pivoted to the ski and connected to the blade through the intermediary of a connection mechanism extends above the upper surface of the ski and is acted on by an elastic member which tends to keep it raised. In this position, corresponding to the absence of a boot on the ski, the blade is in its active position for braking in which it projects below the underside of the ski. In this case, the blade penetrates, more or less, into the snow, preventing the ski from sliding down a slope so that the skier can easily recover it.
Ski brakes are known in which the pedal is connected to the blade by a rigid mechanism. When the skier puts his skis on, the pressure of his foot on the step-on pedal, and consequently on the ski, which must cause the brake to move to its inactive position, can involve penetration of the blade into the snow. The blade can then encounter an obstacle such as a stone or cake of ice, preventing it from raising to the inactive position. If the skier exerts force to mount the ski, he can break the brake. The ski can only be correctly mounted after having been moved on the snow, which is contradictory to the desired objective, namely automatic mounting onto the foot.